


The Happy Ohs

by chellefic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: deancastiel, F/M, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is pissy. Dean doesn't know why, so he decides to ask Chuck what Cas's problem is.</p><p>Written for Yeclek as part of the 2010 Fic Exchange at Deancastiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happy Ohs

"Have I mentioned that I could have gotten us there much more quickly?" Cas asked.

He'd mentioned it. Oh, had he mentioned it. Dean tightened his grip on the wheel. "Thirty-seven times."

"Only thirty-seven? I thought it was more," Cas said, in a tone indicating Dean should've gotten it the first thirty-six times.

Dean liked Cas. He did. Besides which he couldn't kill him, at least not without an angel's sword, but Dean figured he could find Raphael if he had to.

"Not that we'd want to risk disrupting the proper movement of your bowels," Cas said.

"You know what? Why don't you fly? I'll catch up."

Not bothering to answer, Cas vanished in a flutter of wings.

Reaching for the volume on his tape deck, Dean cranked it all the way up.

***

Dean took the steps leading up to the ramshackle house two at a time. He lifted his hand to knock, but Chuck opened the door before Dean's hand could connect with the wood. Apparently Chuck's visions hadn't ended with the apocalypse.

"Hello, Dean," Chuck said, turning and walking back into the house.

Following, Dean closed the door behind him.

"I don't know where the demons are," Chuck said.

"Knew I was going to ask that, huh?"

Chuck nodded and dropped onto his couch.

"Vision thing's still working then?" Dean asked, sitting in the chair closest to the couch.

"Still working," Chuck said, but he didn't sound too happy about it. Not that Dean could blame him. The visions apparently hurt like hell and he couldn't even publish the results any more. Dean refused to feel bad about that. He got that Chuck needed to make a living, but this was Dean's life they were talking about, and he wasn't living it so other people could be entertained.

"Listen," Dean said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his thighs, "you didn't happen to see what crawled up Cas's ass and died, did you?"

"I'm pretty sure you did," said a voice from behind him.

Dean spun around. Becky was standing in the doorway between the living and dining rooms. "If I'd done anything with Cas's ass I'd remember it."

"That's the problem. You haven't," Becky said, stepping farther into the room. "He gave up heaven for you. He died for you-- twice. And what do you do? You pick up waitresses in bars and leave Cas sitting in the car while you take Ms. Heat of the Moment into the motel. How do you think that makes him feel?"

Frowning, Dean said, "I don't think it makes him feel anything. He's an angel, remember?"

"Just because he's an angel that doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings."

"You think I hurt Cas's feelings by sleeping with a waitress?"

"Yes," Becky said, crossing her arms and lifting her chin.

And suddenly, it all made sense. Dean stood. "You're one of those slash people, aren't you? You think I should be having sex with Sam, Cas and probably Bobby, too." This was exactly why Dean hated those damn books. All those people out there fantasizing about him having sex with Cas and Sam, and Sam was his brother, for Christ's sake. It was creepy.

"Cas has feelings for you and it's not my fault you're too dumb to see it," Becky said.

"He does not. Not feelings, feelings." If Cas wanted him, Dean would know. He could read people. Of course, Cas wasn't people, but that was beside the point.

"He died for you-- twice."

"It was an epic battle between good and evil. Just because he picked my side that doesn't mean he did it for me."

"Except he said he did it for you," Becky said, and if her chin got any higher in the air, Dean might have to punch it, even if she was a girl. Because she was a really annoying girl. "You just don't want to admit it," Becky continued. "Because you can't deal with the implied threat to your masculinity, such as it is."

That was a low blow and completely off base. Dean was plenty masculine and he didn't have problems with gay people. He just liked women, and so did Cas, at least future Cas had. Although Dean wouldn't have been surprised if future Cas had liked everyone, which was so not the point. "My masculinity is not threatened."

"Right," Becky said, before spinning on her heel and leaving the room.

Sitting down, Dean looked at Chuck. "I can't believe you sleep with her."

"She's extremely inventive," Chuck said.

"I'll bet."

Chuck rose from the couch. "Want a beer?"

"Beer'd be great," Dean said, following him into the kitchen.

Chuck handed him a beer and Dean pulled off the cap, leaning back against the counter before taking a drink. After drinking what looked like half of the bottle in one long swallow, Chuck said, "She has a point."

"No, she doesn't."

"Cas's unusually foul mood did start after the incident with the waitress."

"That doesn't prove anything. A dozen other things could've put Cas in a bad mood."

"Such as?"

"I don't know," Dean said, stepping away from the counter and walking toward the window. "Angels. You've met those guys, and other than Cas, they're dicks. Great big dicks. And he has to deal with them all the time now. It'd sure as hell put me in a bad mood."

"But he's been doing that for months and the bad mood has just been the last couple of days."

"Cas does not have a thing for me, and he is not in a bad mood because I slept with someone else."

"If you say so."

"I do."

Chuck made a face that said he wasn't convinced but he wasn't willing to argue the point. Dean was familiar with the expression. He'd been seeing it on Sam's face for years.

"So," Dean said, "how inventive is inventive?"

"I am so not telling you that," Chuck said.

"Telling him what?" Cas asked, causing Chuck to jump.

"I hate it when you do that," Chuck said, while Dean took another drink of his beer. He was used to Cas's angel ways. "I don't know where the demons are," Chuck added.

Cas turned to look at Dean. His face said, 'we could have flown, had a five minute conversation and been back in Omaha before check out time.' For a reserved guy, Cas had a really expressive face. "Looks like you drove all this way for nothing," Cas said.

"Not nothing," Dean said. "We haven't seen Chuck in a while and he's a friend. It doesn't hurt to stop in and say 'hi' to your friends every now and then."

Cas gave him the under the eyelashes look, the one that said Dean wasn't fooling him.

"You know what?" Dean said, placing his empty beer bottle on the counter. "We should all go out to dinner, the four of us. My treat."

"Are you sure?" Chuck asked. "You and Becky don't exactly get along."

"Just make sure she keeps some of her wackier opinions to herself and it'll be fine."

Chuck looked at Cas then Dean. "I'll ask her, but if she doesn't, don't blame me," Chuck said, starting for the stairs.

"Tell her you'll withhold sex if she doesn't," Dean called after him.

"Wackier opinions?" Cas asked.

"Believe me, you don't want to know."

***

After Chuck elbowed him in the ribs, Dean let Becky pick the restaurant. If it meant she'd keep her craziness to herself and not share it with Cas, Dean was willing to let her choose.

He almost changed his mind when he saw the place. There were dancing vegetables on the sign over the door along with the words Happy Greens. The sign had a slogan, "Happy Greens Make Happy People."

Cas glanced at him with a curl to his lips that Dean was certain was amusement, while the look he got from Chuck was apologetic.

Becky led them to a table for four near the back, and Dean picked up one of the menus stuffed into a holder at the end of the table and glanced at it. Sandwiches. He could handle a sandwich. "Who puts spinach and goat cheese in a sandwich?"

"Vegetarians," Cas answered.

Dean glared at him.

"We should bring Sam here," Cas said, looking over his own menu. "He'd like it."

Sam probably would, Dean thought, looking up as the waitress approached their table. She had short dark hair cut into a bob that touched her cheekbones. She was kind of cute, in a nerdy, vegetarian way. "Hi," Dean said.

"Ronnie," Becky said, before the waitress could answer. "I'd like you to meet Chuck's friends Dean and Castiel."

Ronnie's eyes widened and she looked from Dean to Cas. Oh great, another one, Dean thought. "What can I get you?" Ronnie asked after looking from Cas to Dean and back at least half a dozen times.

"I'll have a tofu curry," Cas said. Dean looked at him, eyebrows raised. "I've discovered I like spices," Cas explained.

"Do you have anything with meat in it?" Dean asked Ronnie, giving her his best pleading look.

"Afraid not."

"Fine. I'll take a garden vegetable sandwich with extra mayo and a beer."

"We don't serve alcohol, but we have homemade root beer."

"That'd be great," Dean said, forcing a smile onto his face.

Chuck and Becky both ordered, but Dean was too busy glaring at Becky to notice what they chose. Something green that would make them happy, no doubt.

Ronnie left. Resting an arm on the table, Dean leaned toward Chuck. "I thought you weren't publishing anymore."

"Becky's shown a few things to some friends, that's all."

"Great. That's just great."

"They are gospels, Dean. Eventually everyone will read them," Cas said.

Dean threw an arm over the back of his less than comfortable chair. "I'll be dead by then."

"Probably," Cas agreed.

Becky reached across the table, her hand almost touching Cas's sleeve. "Tell me, Castiel, how are things in heaven? Are you happy with your new responsibilities?"

"Things in heaven are tolerable, and I'm happy to be able to serve God in a new way."

"Yeah, but aren't the angels all kind of dicks?" Dean asked.

"No more than some of the humans I have to deal with," Cas said, raising his gaze to Dean's.

That was a shot. Sure the other angels were Cas's family and Dean probably shouldn't have spoken about them like that, but that was no reason for Cas to take a shot. Becky shot him a triumphant look and Dean decided to try again. "Raphael, at least, must be pissing you off."

"He was bothersome at first, but now that I've locked him up he's considerably less annoying."

"You locked up Raphael?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded, clearly pleased with himself.

"Dude." If Dean were the kind of guy who gave high-fives, he'd have high-fived Cas, but he wasn't so he didn't.

"I must admit it gave me a certain amount of enjoyment."

"I'll bet it did," Chuck said. "Locking up the guy who smote you, that'd make most people feel good."

"Speaking of feeling good," Becky said, and Dean wished he'd taken the seat across from hers instead of Chuck's so he could kick her without Cas seeing. "What kinds of things make you feel good, Cas?"

"I, um..."

Cas was clearly baffled by the question, and it was Dean's turn to look triumphant.

"Spending time with people I like. Saving people. Doing good work," Cas said after a long pause.

"People you like, like Dean?" Becky asked, making an 'I told you so' face at Dean.

"Obviously. Although I like other people too. Sam, for instance, and Bobby. The two of you."

"You just met her," Dean said.

"I'm easy to like," Becky said.

Dean wasn't going to touch that one with a ten-foot pole.

"Perhaps we should talk about something else," Chuck said. "The new Batwoman is a lesbian."

"Really?" Batman had been the only comic Dean had ever liked and he hadn't touched one since he'd discovered girls, and he'd discovered girls early. "So are there any good scenes?"

"Why is it that you think it's perfectly okay for men to drool over two women together, but not the other way around?" Becky asked.

Dean looked down at the table. He'd walked into that one. No, he'd been led. He glared at Chuck who mouthed the word 'sorry.'

"I don't cast judgment on how other people get off as long as it doesn't involve me. Or Sam. Or me and Sam."

Cas turned toward him, frowning. "You and Sam?"

"There are people out there who read Chuck's books and then make up their own stories about me and Sam. Together."

"That's a violation of the incest taboo."

"That's what I said. Just be grateful he hasn't published any of the books with you in them or we'd probably be having threesomes."

Cas didn't answer and Dean looked more closely at him. His expression was odd. "Cas?"

"I'm attempting to figure out what the three of us would do in these stories."

"Oh, there are all kinds of things," Becky said, but that was as far as she got before Chuck covered her mouth with his hand.

"This is a family restaurant," he said. "I suggest we all find something else to discuss."

"I couldn't agree more," Dean said.

Becky nodded, although she glared at Chuck over the top of his hand first, and Chuck let go of her mouth.

Finding other things to talk about was surprisingly difficult and they ate most of their meal in silence.

***

"You're welcome to stay," Chuck said as they pulled up in front of his place.

"No, thanks," Dean said, turning toward the back seat. "We should get going. Demons to hunt."

"All right, well, it was good to see you." Chuck slid from the back seat.

"Good-bye Cas," Becky said warmly, then added "Dean."

"Bye," Dean said, while Cas said, "Good-bye, Becky."

Getting out of the car, she went to stand next to Chuck. Dean pulled away from the curb with a quick wave.

"Can you believe her?" Dean asked before they'd even reached the end of the block.

"Believe what?"

"She--" Dean waved his hand at the windshield, as if it was Becky. "She thinks two men together is hot."

"You think two women together is hot."

"She thinks Sam with other men is hot."

"And presumably you as well?"

"Yes."

Cas's lower lip pushed forward slightly, which usually meant he was thinking. "And, I assume, me."

"Oh, it gets even better. She thinks you have feelings for me and you've been so pissy lately because of that waitress."

"Waitress?"

"Outside of Lincoln."

"Becky believes I was upset with you for having sex with the waitress," Cas said.

"I told her she was nuts."

"I doubt she's mentally unstable, but she is wrong," Cas said.

Dean had been right. Cas didn't have feelings for him. That twinge he felt wasn't disappointment, it was just gas from the homemade root beer. "I knew it. So why were you pissy?"

"I was uncomfortable. Physically. It's an angel thing."

"Angel thing?" Dean repeated, glancing at Cas, who was looking down at the hands in his lap. "What kind of angel thing?"

"It's personal."

"I thought you could tell me anything," Dean said.

Cas lifted his gaze. "You might find it distasteful."

"Cas, there isn't anything about you that I would find distasteful. I saw Sam with demon blood smeared across his mouth and I still love him."

"I was molting."

"Molting?"

"My wings. Old feathers need to be replaced with new feathers. It's not a pleasant process and being confined makes it worse."

Which explained why Cas hadn't wanted to be in the car. "You could've said something."

"As I said, it's personal. Usually angels avoid other angels during this period."

"It doesn't bother me. Molt away. Just tell me next time." Dean pulled up to a stop sign. "Maybe we should turn around and go back."

"You want to tell Becky she was wrong."

Cas knew him too well. Dean grinned. "Yes, I do."

"She wasn't wrong about everything."

She'd been wrong about the reason for Cas's mood, which meant Cas hadn't been pissed at him because of the waitress. "What wasn't she wrong about?"

"I do have feelings for you."

"But you said you weren't upset about the waitress."

"I wasn't."

Cas wasn't upset with Dean for having sex with someone else, so his feelings couldn't be what it sounded like they were. "You mean friendship-type feelings, right?"

"I don't know how to classify them. I simply wish you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy, too," Dean said, relieved. "Friends want that for each other."

"I'd also like to have sex with you."

Dean's lips formed the 'whh' sound, but it took at least twenty seconds before he actually got the word out. "What?"

"You heard me, Dean."

"I did. I just-- Why?"

"You enjoy sex. I would like to be the cause of that enjoyment, and to know what it feels like to be close to you in that way."

"And you want that because?"

"I care for you."

"Oh. That's, um--"

"I know you don't reciprocate my interest."

Cas was so damn matter-of-fact about it all. Dean had no idea why that was making him feel bad, but it was. "I do care about you, Cas."

"You simply don't find this form attractive. I understand."

Dean kind of wished he didn't. Not being wanted wasn't something people were supposed to understand.

They drove in silence until Dean pushed a copy Led Zep IV into the tape deck and turned up the volume.

Unfortunately, the familiar lyrics weren't enough to drive Cas's calm acceptance of a rejection Dean hadn't even made from his mind.

Dean spotted a motel just as the last chords of "When the Levee Breaks" faded out. Pulling in, he stopped the car in front of the motel office.

"I'll be right back," Dean said, getting out of the Impala. A few minutes later he returned with a room key and got back behind the wheel. "We've got the room on the end."

"Why are we getting a room?" Cas asked. "It's still early."

"Which is why we're stopping," Dean said, pulling into the space in front of the room. He grabbed his duffel from the back while Cas stood next to the car, hands in his trench coat. Dean started for the room and Cas followed.

"Dean?" Cas asked when they were inside, the door closed behind them.

Sucking in a breath, Dean turned to face him. "I've never done the guy thing, but I'm willing to try it. For you."

"Oh."

"That's a happy 'oh' right?"

"Yes, Dean," Cas said, stepping close.

Then he pressed his lips to Dean's.

The next person to say 'oh' was Dean, and it was definitely happy.

***

"Oh," Chuck said, pressing the palm of his hand into his forehead. Not that it ever helped. Nothing did, except vast quantities of whiskey.

"Chuck?" Becky asked, sitting beside him on the couch and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Can I get you something?"

"No, just, oh God, you were right. You were really, really right. I totally didn't need to see that."

"Honey, you should try and make sure you capture every detail," Becky said. Chuck looked at her out of one eye. It hurt too much to open both. "For posterity's sake," she added.

It also hurt too much to glare at her. Leaning back against the couch, he shut both eyes as hard as he could. It didn't help.

Groaning, Chuck cursed every angel whose name he knew. Because that was a part of Dean he really hadn't needed to see.


End file.
